A Musical Morning
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Tori and Cat wake up to the sounds of music. What makes it better is that Andre and Robbie are the players. Tandre/Cabbie one-shot.


Tori woke up to the beautiful sound of someone playing the piano downstairs. The notes lingered in the air; nice and soft and slow. There was no other sound like it. It was only because she knew who was playing and sat up; she almost forgot that Andre had slept over the previous night-she could definately feel the emptiness on the other side of the bed. But it didn't worry her at all. She now remembered wanting him to come over because her parents were out on an anniversary trip and Trina was over a bestie's house. Tori didn't want anyone else but Andre because she craved him and his company.

Getting slowly out of bed, she walked out of her room and carefully down the stairs, straightening her hair a little bit. As she inched closer to the bottom of the stairs, the music tone picked up the pace, and the song changed. She realized the first one she woke up to was "Tell Me That You Love Me". The one he was playing now was "Song 2 U". She could hear him singing now; it was gentle and deep, like the lyrics. He had only told her the true, heartfelt meaning behind those two songs-that they were about her, about them- about a week ago, and they've been together and inseparable ever since.

She smiled, pausing midstep to listen. She didn't want to interrupt anything, but she wanted to be by his side, like he was by hers ever since they first met. The way they felt about each other, Tori knew, was like nothing else in the world. It will never change.

Making up her decision, she descended downstairs. Andre, who heard her, continued on playing and singing like she hoped. And she sat down next to him and listened to him in awed silence.

He looked over at her and smiled at her, but he didn't stop what he was doing. She smiled back at him as she felt that familiar butterflies-in-stomach feeling-he was singing to her now. He had her undivided attention. Occasionally, she would close her eyes and bob her head, and as she did so, she sang the back-up vocals and they sang together in harmony. They fit together, like a puzzle piece.

As the song came to a close, Andre finished the last of it on the piano. When he stopped, the notes lingered in the air again, this time more dominant since she was sitting next to him. They shared a long glance before their lips connected. Tori loved his kisses; they were as soft and sweet as Andre was as a person; they lasted even longer than spontanious ones.

Her fingers were locked in his dreads when she pulled away, their foreheads touching still.

"That was beautiful." She whispered to him.

"You've heard them before." He whispered back, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know." She smiled. "I just don't think I can get used to it."

She leaned in and kissed him again before getting up. He got up too, his hand already in hers as she lead the way to the kitchen.

It was very quiet at the Vega household.

* * *

Cat woke up to the cheerful sound of guitar strings. She sat up, scratching her head as she looked around her pink room. Then her eyes traveled down to the floor, where she saw Robbie sitting, his back facing her, with his guitar in his hand. She immediately recognized the tune as "Strangers On A Bus". She liked that song. Only she understood the smart meaning behind it.

She started humming along with him. Robbie noticed, nearly jumping, and turned around.

"Cat!" He gasped.

"Good morning, handsome!" She giggled, crawling towards the edge of the bed to peck him on the cheek, making him blush.

"'Morning." He answered awkwardly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." She answered brightly, climbing down to sit next to him.

"Oh."

She waited for five seconds before saying,"Don't stop playing!"

"What? Oh, right."

Robbie continued to play and hum. Cat smiled and leaned from side to side at the tempo. She hummed along with him and daydreamed about that day he uploaded the song on TheSlap, and she and Jade were there with him, singing along.

_Good memories! _She thought. _Oh what fun!...Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened slay!_

The song ended, in Cat's opinion, too soon. But that thought dissolved away when he put his guitar to the side and pulled her into his lap. She giggled.

"Hi!" She giggled again.

"Hi," Said Robbie casually, smiling a little.

Cat touched his nose. "You have a cute nose." She continued to giggle as she spoke. "It's so soft and squishy..."

"Um, thanks."

If Cat wasn't his girlfriend, he would've been freaked and weirded out by what she was doing. But he didn't mind. He got used to her and her bubbly self. She always made him smile, and he couldn't help but laugh when her hands wiggled on his stomach.

"Cat, no." He shied away. "You know I'm tickleish there."

Cat cocked her head to the side. "You are?"

She looked at him for a long time before announcing loudly, "Tickle fight!", and launched herself at him. Getting on top of him, she tickled his stomach rapidly, leaving him helpless as he laughed.

"C-Cat!" He yelled, trying to pry her hands away. But he failed. She continued to giggle.

She kept at it until Robbie was breathless, then, faking he couldn't breathe, Cat hesitated and stopped tickling him. But Robbie grabbed her waist and flipped her over on her back and got on top of her. Now that he felt superior, he attacked her stomach and sides with his fingers.

"Cheater!" She yelled, giggling.

He continued until her face was as red as her hair.

"R-Robbie!" She gasped. "S-Stop-!"

"What's the magic word?" He taunted, tickling her faster.

"P-PLEASE?"

Robbie laughed, then stopped and got off of her. Cat, however, wasn't smiling. He knew how her moodswings worked and braced himself.

"That was mean." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, Cat." He told her, laying down next to her on his side. "I was just having fun."

"It was still mean."

"It was mean when _you_ wouldn't stop." He pointed out.

Cat's lips trembled. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Cat." Robbie begged, pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, Robbie!" She wailed, burying her face in his chest. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you." He rubbed her back.

Cat immediately pulled away and smiled at him. "Good."

Then she pushed him down and began tickling him again.

"CHEATER!" Robbie laughed breathlessly.

"It's called acting!" Cat giggled. Then she stopped, locking eyes with him. Smiling, she leaned down and pressed her lips softly against his.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my Tandre/Cabbie oneshot! It was my first time doing it!**

**I had a lot of fun doing the Cabbie oneshot; I thought their morning should be more fun. I dedicated that part to ashyboo02, since she loves Cabbie as much as I do, and she supports my Tandre/Cabbie/Bade stories like Airplanes, Airplanes 2, and Complicated: Because Your Love Is My Drug. I also dedicate this to all Tandre and Cabbie lovers!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
